


an eventful morning

by mythoughtsaretroubled



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, its a little domestic but mostly just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythoughtsaretroubled/pseuds/mythoughtsaretroubled
Summary: Audrey gets ready for work, Duke has a plan, and Nathan mainly watches
Relationships: Duke Crocker/Audrey Parker/Nathan Wuornos
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	an eventful morning

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thanks to iamtheholyghost for making sure this scene was hot XD

Duke woke up to Audrey stretching next to him, tucked in between him and Nathan, still fast asleep. 

“Where are you going,” he asked as she started to get up.

“To work.”

“Hm.” She crawled over him and he ran his hand over her back and then cupped her bare ass as she left. 

“Really, it's first thing in the morning?”

She grabbed Nathan’s shirt and pulled it on, looking as gorgeous as ever. He reached out and tugged at the hem, trying to draw her closer. “Perfect time.” 

She gave him a bemused look, and pulled away. “I’m on a schedule.” She turned and left him with a sleeping Nathan. 

Duke woke Nathan up. 

“What?” 

“Want to help me convince Audrey to play hookey?” 

Nathan responded with a sleepy smile.

She was making coffee when they filed into the kitchen.

“I want to kiss you,” Duke said, crowding up behind her. 

“You can't kiss me until you brush your teeth.” She nudged him aside to grab the milk. Nathan chuckled. 

Duke leaned against the counter, playing with the hem of her shirt, his fingertips brushing her thighs. He saw her rub them together in response, but otherwise remained focussed and started making toast. He saw Nathan watching them carefully from the doorway. 

“I could go for some breakfast right now.” He grinned down at her. 

“Is that some cheesy way of telling me you want to eat me out? Because I don’t have time.” He heard Nathan laugh. He scowled. 

She ate her toast, watching him, silently challenging him. Game on, he thought. She flipped through her phone, pointedly ignoring them, presumably checking her emails. He wanted to lift her up on the counter and make her cry out his name, with Nathan jerking off behind them. He got closer again, taking her hips in his hands. She twisted around, and shook her ass, taunting him, teasing him. She smiled over her shoulder and then left the room. Duke grabbed Nathan to drag him along, still not quite fully awake, to hurry after her. 

Audrey was in the bathroom, and they got there just in time to see her pulling the t-shirt off her body. Duke groaned, and reached for her, pulling her close, hands squeezing her breasts, nipples erect against his palms, grinding against her ass. “Nope,” she popped the p at the end. “Neither of you are coming in the shower with me.” 

She turned on the water, and carefully stepped in and closed the curtain shut. 

Duke slowly pushed the curtain back open. “I was just going to admire you.” Nathan nodded, coming up behind him, and hooking his chin over Duke's shoulder and his arms wrapped around his chest, both their eyes glued to her body, their bare torsos flush together. 

“Just watching the water run off you and just seeing you take care of your body. . .God.” Her hair was already completely soaked and she was rubbing shampoo into it. 

“I’m washing my hair, I don’t think that counts as sexy,” she said dryly. 

“It’s you,” Nathan finally spoke up. 

She smiled a little. Then turned her back to them. “You are ridiculous.” 

Nathan started tracing Duke’s tattoos, watching his fingers, clenching his biceps and hearing him gasp. She turned back around. “Stop distracting me.”

“Fine, we will close the curtain.” Duke snapped it closed, Nathan’s breath on his neck. He turned around to kiss his jaw and then whispered in his ear. “Be louder.” Nathan groaned and so did Duke, exaggerating every sound they made, and not even a minute passed before she opened the curtain again. “I do not have time for this.”

“Time for what,” Duke's voice was carefully innocent, turning around to face her, Nathan’s hands still wandering all over him. 

“I have to go to work today.” Her hands were on her hips and Duke thinks she is adorable. 

“Nathan got the day off.” Her hands were on her body, creating a lather, smelling of flowers and mint. Duke very much wanted to help her. 

“Yes, exactly, another reason I should go in.” His eyes followed her hands, barely able to focus with Nathan draped all over him, getting harder by every passing second.

“Well, since you are leaving, we just thought we would be able to include you in some of our day off.” She stood completely under the water now, rinsing her body, her head thrown back and her hands smoothing down her body. Nathan is as taken with her as he is, his body going still, his cock growing harder against Duke. 

She turned off the water and walked in front of the counter, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her. Duke gave a quick tug and it fell to the ground, so she could see herself perfectly in the mirror. They crowded behind her and Duke whispered, “Have you ever seen a more beautiful sight?”

She blushed. “How many times have you used that line?”

“Only on Nathan,” he said, who flushed as well. “Do you want to hear our plans for the day?” She started brushing his hair, watching them in the mirror. 

“Well first I'm going to get Nathan off with my mouth so he falls back asleep. And then once he is asleep, I'll take care of myself, and yell his name while I come, so when he wakes up, he knows I was thinking of him this whole time.” Audrey was still brushing her hair but her eyes were fixed on them. She quickly swiped on mascara. “He's going to wake up hard again and then he's going to taste me. God, and those sounds he makes, while he's waiting, where he whines and moans, he won't shut up and so I'll have to kiss him.” 

Nathan whined right then and Duke is only eighty percent sure it was intentional. “And I'll tell him all the things I wanted to do to you this morning, our beautiful tease, pretending to ignore us.”

“Like what,” she said, her voice breathless, her hands now clutching the counter. 

“Like when you crawled over me this morning. I wanted to pull you on top of me and ride me until we woke Nathan up. Or in the kitchen where you made coffee. I imagined how you would feel braced against the counter as I went down on you and your knees gave out and we had to catch you.” Her eyes were wide and her breath was heavy. Nathan was tracing shapes on her arms while Duke spoke. 

“Or in the shower, I wanted to pick you up, hold you in between me and Nathan, and you would come on my cock first and then turn you around and come on his before you could remember your name.” 

She was staring at him. “What do you want to do to me now?” He saw Nathan bite her ear and she made a keening noise. 

“I want to walk up behind you and get your off on my hands so you can watch yourself come. You always get deprived of seeing yourself come.” 

He heard her breath hitch. “Do it,” she said. “Make it quick.” He would do no such thing. 

Duke grinned and he and Nathan picked her up and placed her on the counter so she was kneeling, facing the mirror. Nathan pushed her legs apart, holding her steady, while Duke reached around her and sunk his finger into her cunt. She gasped, jerking her hips. 

“I bet you’ve been this wet all morning.” He winked at Nathan. 

She was bucking against his hand, looking for friction. They loved ganging up on her, striving to make her a writhing mess. “No,” she said, but she had always been a terrible liar. 

“Hold onto her hands,” he instructed Nathan. 

“Behind her back?” Nathan only needed one hand, loosely holding her wrists together, forcing her to thrust her tits out. Duke grabbed one with his free hand and squeezed, at the same time inserting another finger into her. She let out a keening sound. 

Nathan started kissing the side of her neck, down to her shoulder, licking and sucking what he assumed were going to be a large collection of hickeys. He massaged her other breast and Audrey was thrashing around, filling the room with beautiful noises. 

“Use your words, sweetheart.” 

“I fucking hate you both,” she said, panting. 

“Should we stop then?” Duke stilled his hands, teasing her. 

“I will kill you both if you do.” Duke picked up the pace, placing his thumb on her clit, rubbing against it. 

“Are you watching yourself? Do you see how gorgeous you are?” 

She nodded, her hips moved against his hand, trying to grind down on the heel of his hand. “I’m so close,” she moaned. 

Duke moved his fingers from her and held his hand out to Nathan. She growled as he took Duke’s fingers in his mouth and sucked. “So good,” he said. 

“Make me come already,” she whined. 

Nathan kissed a spot under her ear. “Patience.” 

“I know you are both doing this on purpose.” 

“Doing what?” 

“I’m going to be late to work.” 

“You still want to go to work after this?” 

She huffed. “Yes.” 

They exchanged a look over her head. Duke cupped her cunt again, pushing in three fingers and she groaned in response. “I think we can change your mind.” 

“Put your money where your mouth is, Crocker.” 

“I intend to.” He pumped his fingers in and out, fucking her on his hand, while he applied more and more pressure to her clit. 

They all were staring at each other in the mirror, gasping when Audrey finally climaxed with a shout, collapsing into them. Duke took his turn to lick her juices from his fingers. Nathan let go of her hands and she heaved a deep sigh. 

Duke leaned close to her ear. “We could spend the rest of our day, naked, making you come like that, or. . . you could go to work. What’ll it be?” 

She was panting, but she smirked at them. “I’ll just be a little late, that’s all.” 

“Maybe you need to rest for a moment, to compose yourself.” 

She nodded, moving to get off the counter, when Duke reclined her body back, so she was sprawled on the counter, legs dangling over the edge, his body hovering over her. “Or instead of resting, I bet I could make you come again.” Her breath hitched at that, eyes hungry. “How does that sound?” 

“Wonderful.” Duke started kissing her neck, biting the spot under her ear that always made her groan. His hands glided down further, lingering on her breasts as he kissed across her collarbone. Audrey grabbed his hair and pushed his head down. “Hurry up.” 

“Want to help out here, Nate?” He nipped her thigh and she hooked her legs over his shoulders, pulling him in closer. 

“I’m good.” He heard Nathan right behind him 

“I see how it is, I’m doing all the work here.” 

“Yup.” He knew Nathan had a smug smile on. 

He licked her cunt, savoring her gasp as he tasted her. His mouth exploring her, hearing her every sound mixed with Nathan’s groans. She started grinding against his face, proving as impatient as ever. He took his time, her thighs tight around him, slowly fucking her with his tongue. He took a minute to look up, and saw Nathan resting one hand on Audrey, gently pushing her down. 

Fucking hot, the both of them. 

He grinned at Nathan, and then ducked back down again, this time sucking on her clit. “Fuck, Duke, please.” She was whining and he loved her like this. He heard Nathan laugh in response. He redoubled his efforts and he imagined her body was arching off the counter, hands reaching for something to hold, her heels digging into his back. She finally came with a shout, and Duke felt very smug. 

He stood up and looked at them both, Nathan still with one hand pressing on Audrey and the other stroking his cock, his shorts on the floor. She had her hair fanned out around her, breathing heavily, breasts rising and falling. 

He leaned over her, hovering just above her, a breath away from touching.“So now how do you feel?” 

Audrey had the same smirk she had before. “I don’t know. . .I really should go to work.” She shifted her body, not breaking eye contact. She stretched up and Duke’s eyes slid down to look at the fantastic view of her tits. He watched her hand travel down her body, entering her cunt, and then bringing a finger to her mouth. 

She was playing him, he knew that, but he loved this game. He heard Nathan laugh again. He pressed a kiss to her mouth, hot and wet until she groaned into his mouth. 

“Please?” He moved to kiss her neck, sucking a hickey right above her shoulder. 

“Hmmm. . .” Nathan moved next to Duke, moving his mouth to her ear, nipping it gently. She giggled in response. 

“Promise to make it worth your while.” His hands carefully stroked her hips, his every move so careful. 

“I expect you to deliver on that or there will be consequences.” She grinned at them, Nathan blushed, and Duke whooped. “Let’s go back to bed.” She slid off the counter and headed to the door. 

“Don’t you have to call Dwight,” Nathan asked. 

She turned in the doorway, “Already told him I wasn’t coming in today.” 

Duke stopped short. “When?”

She smiled smugly. “I emailed him when I was eating breakfast.” 

Duke gaped and Nathan laughed. 

“Why you-” And he picked her up and slung her over her shoulder. She gave a high pitched shriek in response and then giggled as he carried her to their bedroom, Nathan close behind. 

And Duke felt supremely satisfied after that, in more ways than one.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!!


End file.
